Blind Truth
by x-midnight.moonlight-x
Summary: When Rin loses her sight unfairly Kagome heals her. Sesshomaru keeps her around for Rin and Kagome becomes an unwilling participant in his life. Soon enough love blooms. Rated M for mature content. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings and welcome to Blind Truth chapter one. I am your host and fan fiction author Midnight. I did not change many things in the first chapter and you know what it is about so I will not keep you here long. I do not own InuYasha and I do not own any other characters participated in the anime InuYasha. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

It was a gloomy day in Feudal Japan. The sun was hidden by the grey clouds that were hidden by the black clouds. The grey clouds blocked out the light of the sun as the black clouds let rain fall from them and struck the ground with lightning.

In the gloom of the day travelers sought refuge in towns. Demons roamed the land looking for the weary traveler and making them their soggy meal.

Amongst the scattered travelers that sought something was a young woman with raven black hair and blue eyes, which were, at the moment, glazed over. Her strange attire composed of an odd pair of pants, shoes and a very tight long sleeved shirt that was warmer than it appeared to be gave away her position in the empty surroundings. She was pushing through a forest in the east, heading towards the borders of the west.

Her aura was weak, it was as if she was out of strength but her own determination made her push forward. She was soaked and covered in mud, falling a lot on the soaked ground but kept pushing herself back up again, only to fall a few meters away once more.

Day gave way to dusk and dusk gave way to night.

The rain stopped mid night but the woman was still soaked. She didn't stop to sleep. She didn't stop to eat or drink. She just kept heading west, pushing herself for a goal it seemed she could never attain.

Night gave way to dawn and dawn gave way to morning.

The sun was up and the gloom of the previous day was lifted as the ground started to dry.

In the not so far off distance the castle of the western lands had started coming into view. It's high, almost gothic like, towers shimmered in the distance. The vast castle looked like a castle from a far meaning its grand build would be more awe inspiring as the woman got closer.

She had passed towns, never venturing in, and the villagers never noticed her, never venturing out.

The castle was in view, only an hour's walk, at the pace the woman was going.

And then she heard it.

"Help me! Jaken! Help me!" A cry came that echoed through the land.

The woman took off at an alarming speed running towards the sound to find a lizard demon attacking a blind young girl, or about to.

The woman jumped in front of the girl.

The lizard demon swiped down, catching the woman's stomach and ripping it open, becoming purified at the touch of her blood.

The woman fell to her knees as she blinked at the own sight of her life force draining out of her.

"Rin...Rin come here." The woman breathed, addressing the child.

"Kagome?" Rin asked the woman.

"Yes Rin, its Kagome, come to my voice." Kagome, the woman, breathed.

The blind child came towards Kagome until she was right close to Kagome.

Kagome reached up and put her hands over Rin's eyes and then there was a pink light.

Rin opened her eyes and saw. She was seeing. She wasn't blind.

Then Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru, the lord of the west, the seemingly frozen emotional demon of the west, heard his ward, Rin, scream. He had set out at a quick pace to find her but, upon hearing his ward scream again he appeared by her in an instant.

His ward was crying and pointing at Kagome.

"Help her! Help her! Kagome healed me! Help her!" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward and looked at her in astonishment. She had lost her sight in a battle she was never part of and now she was healed.

Sesshomaru looked down at the almost dead Kagome and knew he had to save the young woman's life. She had healed his ward, she had healed his Rin.

He pulled out his Tenseiga, the healing sword his father had left for him, and killed the imps of the underworld that had come to claim the woman souls.

He was thoroughly surprised when the woman didn't get up. He noted that she was breathing, shallowly, and that her wound was still alarmingly harmful to her health.

"Why isn't she getting up?" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, she needs to be brought to the castle and healed." Sesshomaru announced.

He picked the bleeding Kagome up and picked Rin up, holding them in separate arms and turned into a ball of light, heading towards his castle.

He had several questions for the miko known as Kagome. How did Rin get her sight back? What happened? Who attacked her? Where was Jaken? But, more importantly, why was she in his lands by herself?

Sesshomaru let Rin off in the gardens of his vast castle, instructing her to go play and not to disturb the healer or Kagome until he said she could go see her.

He walked briskly in the castle, knowing the woman in his arms was in a critical condition.

"Hokusai." Sesshomaru announced, stepping into the healing room of his castle and laying Kagome down on the bed.

"Yes lord…oh my." Hokusai gasped, walking over to Kagome.

"What happened to this woman?" He asked in total amazement.

"I do not know but I revived her from death with Tenseiga and she still had this wound." Sesshomaru told his healer.

"Her wound is deep and needs to be treated immediately. Where did you find this woman?" Hokusai asked Sesshomaru.

"I found her the fields heading here, I am guessing. She healed Rin." Sesshomaru told him.

"Healed Rin?" Hokusai asked him.

"Yes, Rin is no longer blind. I need you to make this woman well. I have questions that need to be answered." Sesshomaru announced before he left the room to go see Rin, his beloved Rin.

Hokusai started to rummage through books and started to mix different things, pouring them into goblets and pouring some into Kagome's almost dead mouth.

After several trial-by-error mixtures he poured a full goblet of rust colored liquid down her throat and watched as it healed her wound from the inside out.

Kagome started to cough as her eyes snapped open and she sat up, much to the protest of her very sore stomach.

"Where am I?" Kagome managed to get out.

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the west and you should be glad that you are breathing young lady." Hokusai announced.

"Oh…" Kagome started and looked up at the aged healer. "Well I'm Kagome." Kagome sighed, sitting up fully.

"I am Hokusai, Sesshomaru's personal healer. I have to go tell him of your waking." Hokusai announced.

"Before you do, could I get a glass of water?" Kagome asked, dying of thirst.

Hokusai left and returned with a goblet of water then swept out, intending to find Sesshomaru.

Kagome drank the water slowly at first but gulped the rest of the goblet a few seconds later.

She had just swung her legs over and tried to get up when Sesshomaru stalked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome sighed.

'Here we go.' She thought.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded in a stern tone.

"I got hit by a car." Kagome replied sarcastically then realized Sesshomaru didn't know what a car was.

"How did Rin get her sight back?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone softening.

"I healed her." Kagome replied.

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because Naraku wasn't the one who took her sight."

_**And that is where it ends. Stayed tuned for chapter two, which will be up in a few moments. Your's truly, Midnight. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter two of Blind Truth. I am your host and fan fiction author Midnight. If you have just joined us, welcome, if you have been eagerly awaiting this update, welcome as well. Thank you very much for returning and/or continuing to read my fan fiction. I do not own InuYasha or any of its participating characters. On with the chapter!**_

**:: Flashback ::**

"You pathetic hanyou!" Naraku laughed as he avoided another one of InuYasha's attacks.

"I'm going to kill you this time Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, slashing at Naraku's demons.

Naraku looked at the overwhelmed InuYasha and the surrounded Sesshomaru. He turned back to his two captives, who at the moment, were tied to a pole.

"You're going to be sorry!" Kagome yelled, struggling to break free.

Rin, the second captive, merely cried for her Sesshomaru to come and save her.

At that moment a wind scar cut through the air nearly hitting Naraku.

He turned to see InuYasha charging at him. He moved out of the way as he swiped the air. Claw hit flesh as InuYasha's claws collided with Rin's eyes.

The young girl screamed in pain and agony, which infuriated Sesshomaru enough to get his inner demon released. Kagome looked at InuYasha in shock as he untied her.

"You…you hit Rin." Kagome breathed.

"Shut up Kagome and go where it's safe with the shards." InuYasha commanded.

"But InuYasha!" Kagome protested.

"Go!" InuYasha yelled at her, pushing her forward.

**:: End Flashback ::**

Sesshomaru stood rotted to the spot as he noticed the change in Kagome's aura.

"You traveled to the western lands just to inform this Sesshomaru of his misinformation on the person who took Rin's sight?" Sesshomaru asked her, trying his hardest to remain in control.

"No I came to heal Rin. I really wasn't expecting to run into you." Kagome replied.

But, in fact, Kagome had wanted to tell Sesshomaru and she wanted to see him before she went home for good. She wanted to just look at him one more time, just once. Which was completely stupid because he was a great and powerful taiyoukai and she was…well she was a shard detector.

Kagome sighed and stood up.

"I guess that's it, I'll be out of your way now." Kagome announced.

At that moment Rin flew in the room in a blur of movement, with an agitated Jaken behind her.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan you made Rin better!" Rin told Kagome with the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen.

"Don't worry about it Rin." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome-chan where's Shippo-kun?" Rin asked, her big eyes pleading Kagome.

"Umm…Shippo is with some friend's of mine." Kagome told Rin, which wasn't a total lie.

"Can we play next time I see you and your friends?" Rin asked, hopeful brown eyes making Kagome's cry on the inside.

"Of course." Kagome lied.

She knew there wouldn't be a next time. There wouldn't be another time when she saw InuYasha, or saw Sango, or Miroku or Shippo.

Her heart hurt now.

It wasn't meant to happen this way. She was supposed to come, heal Rin, leave and that would be that.

'Leave it to demons to spoil you're plans.' Kagome mentally sighed.

"Jaken, take Rin to the gardens." Sesshomaru said sternly, and then the two disappeared.

"It is not proper for a lady to lie." Sesshomaru announced, looking at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I can smell when you humans lie. What reason do you have to lie to a child?" Sesshomaru asked her coolly.

"Would you rather have said 'Hey Rin, I'd love to let you see Shippo but I'm leaving and never coming back?'?" Kagome asked him angrily, only realizing after what had slipped out of her mouth.

Kagome sighed and sat back down on the bed as she ran a hand through her hair.

The room was silent. Kagome was thinking about what her next move was when the sound of a sniffle broke both of them out of her thoughts.

Just outside the door Rin cried, hearing every word because she hadn't wanted to play with Jaken she wanted to play with Kagome.

"Shit." Kagome cursed under her breath as Sesshomaru opened the door to reveal the distraught young girl.

"Are you really leaving forever?" Rin asked Kagome with tear filled eyes.

"Yes Rin. I have no where to go now but home." Kagome told Rin with a soft voice and a kind heart.

Rin dried her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono and looked at Kagome.

"Can't Kagome-chan stay at the castle Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Kagome mind was spinning. Her plans were now officially ruined.

"Rin, I don't think Sesshomaru would want me to stay here." Kagome announced.

"Is that true Sesshomaru-sama? Is it?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew the batter inside him was won and he wished to please his ward so he just gave him.

"She is welcome here." He replied, as unemotional as possible.

Rin smiled and jumped around.

"Yay, Kagome-chan stays." Rin exclaimed, running down the hall.

"You can't be serious." Kagome thought out loud.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the conflicted Kagome.

"I'm not staying here, are you crazy?" Kagome asked him.

"You will stay." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh no I won't! I'm not leaving one brother only to go the other one!" Kagome told him, walking past him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, that is a question of mine, where is my half-brother?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagome, letting her wrist go.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in about a week." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Are you not under his protection?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"How is he supposed to protect me when his mate is trying to kill me? And why do you care?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"So the half-breed took a mate?" Sesshomaru thought out loud.

Kagome sighed and ran both her hands through her hair. She subconsciously started playing with the bottle around her neck that held a small chunk of the Shikon jewel.

"Miko." Sesshomaru announced, startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked him bitterly.

Sesshomaru didn't exactly know what to say. Part of him wanted to let the miko leave and not care and another, bigger, part of him wanted her to stay for reasons far beyond Rin.

"You will stay." Sesshomaru told her, but it came out as a more of a question.

"I will but on two conditions. One, you call me Kagome. Not miko, not wench, not bitch or any other pet name you can think of, Kagome. And…you'll get my son." Kagome told him.

"And where is your 'son'?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"He's in the demon slayer village with Sango and Miroku." Kagome sighed.

"Very well, I will go retrieve your son and have a servant show you to your room, _miko_." Sesshomaru replied exiting the room.

"It's Kagome!" Kagome yelled, sighing and throwing her hands up in exasperation.

'Oh Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now?' Kagome asked herself as a servant nervously popped her head in the room.

"Lady Kagome? I am to show you to your room." The servant said.

Kagome nodded and followed the servant.

'Just perfect.' Kagome announced bitterly in her head as she walked through the grand and regal castle of the west.

_**Yes that is where it ends. I do hope you liked chapter two. Please review this chapter with your thoughts or concerns. Chapter three will be up soon. Thank you for reading! Yours truly, Midnight. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to 'Blind Truth' chapter three I hope you enjoy it and please read the note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Kagome followed the silent servant down the halls of the western castle. She was thoroughly unhappy with her situation. She hated the fact that she was not only staying in the feudal era but staying in the feudal era in Sesshomaru's castle.

"Here is your room my lady, a spring room is connected to you room and it links your room with Lord Sesshomaru's. A servant will come get you when it is time for dinner." The servant told Kagome before she disappeared.

Kagome opened the door to her room and withheld an awe inspired gasp.

The room was decorated in red, black, blue and white and looked magnificent. The room was as big as her house in modern Japan. Kagome stepped inside and closed the door. The room had a vanity, a dresser, a closet, a giant silk sheeted bed and a window seat that looked out onto the most beautiful garden Kagome had ever seen.

Kagome walked over to the closet and opened it. She looked upon regal looking silk kimonos fit for a queen.

She gingerly touched a black and silver one and then let her hand drop.

She shouldn't get attached to anything in the house or get used to anything for she wasn't going to be there long, if she had it her way.

She closed the closet door and went and sat on the bed.

Her soul was screaming and her mind was reeling. She was so distraught it was making her sick. She looked around the room and let her eyes wander into the garden, where Rin was playing. She started thinking about all the reasons she wanted to leave and now…all the reasons she wanted to stay.

On the negative side Sesshomaru was InuYasha's brother. InuYasha hurt her so much she couldn't even stand the thought of looking at her. Staying meant she would have to keep protecting the jewel and that meant fighting off Naraku.

On the positive side Sesshomaru's castle was amazing. She would be able to see her friends and, more important, stay with her beloved Shippo. She would be able to see Rin as well and she wasn't completely against having to see Sesshomaru everyday.

Kagome already knew she was not attached to her modern family. She loved them but she didn't know them anymore. Every time she went back to her era everything seemed so foreign to her. She felt out of place and knew her family wasn't used to her being there.

Souta had grown up without his big sister, her mother had raised him herself and her grandfather was more attached to her brother than he ever had been to her. It seemed almost cruel for her to return, for both sides.

Kagome let a tear slip down her cheek at the turmoil she was in.

To stay or to go? Either way she didn't know if she could truly be happy. She doubted she could find happiness in the domain of Sesshomaru but her doubt to find happiness in her era was greater.

She laid back on the bed and eased into the silky soft red pillows and closed her eyes.

Kagome didn't remember falling asleep, nor did she remember what she had dreamed. All she knew was, it was dusk and she felt drained.

She opened her eyes and watched the sun set through her window. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

Kagome opened it to find a servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the ball room my lady." The male servant told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and followed the servant, not really paying attention to where she was going.

The servant was a male youkai and he pitied the miko behind him, whose aura was so pain felt it almost brought him down.

Kagome was lead into a grand dining room where Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo were waiting.

Shippo ran to his mother with tear filled eyes and hugged her. Kagome hugged her son but was still as unemotional as she had been while being lead there. Something about the way things had played out had affected her in a way she didn't even know. She couldn't even describe her own feelings past the words very confused.

Kagome sat next to Rin, who was sitting to Sesshomaru's left while Shippo sat beside Kagome.

The food was served and the two children started to inhale the food as if they hadn't eaten in days.

Kagome's stomach protested the thought of having food in it. Kagome's body protested moving. In essence, Kagome's body had shut off. She just wanted to sleep.

"Miko, why do you not eat?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome lifted her head and her hollow blue eyes clashed with his icy golden ones. They held gazes for what seemed like forever before Kagome pulled her eyes away, unable to compete with his iciness.

"Just tired." Kagome answered in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru studied Kagome. Her aura was…off, to say the least. Her presence made Sesshomaru uneasy and he did not know why.

Taking a closer look at the miko he also noticed her absent mind of missing her surrogate son.

Kagome stood up.

"Where are you going miko?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm going back to my room…I'm tired." Kagome replied in a dead sounding voice.

She made her way out of the room and backtracked, as if being lead, to her room where she collapsed on her bed.

Kagome stared into the space around her in the barely lit room.

How had she let it happen? How had she gone from a normal teenager to what she was now? What fate had decided that she was to be miserable?

She let a tear slip down her cheek thinking about all the horrible things she had had to endure in the feudal era.

Everything from InuYasha to Naraku, from Kagura to Sesshomaru from demons to having her life thrown around like a play thing, like her heart. Could she really learn to live again? Could she really return to being the Kagome she was before everything happened? Could she recover from all the damage that had caused her to be the way she was now?

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to find Sesshomaru and another male youkai.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, as upbeat as she could.

"I have asked…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

"My name is Bousan. I am Sesshomaru's personal healer." The youkai, not known as Bousan, told Kagome as he swept in his room. "It is so very dim in here." He announced and instantly the room was lit by several candles and a fire was lit in the fireplace. "Much better."

Kagome walked back to her bed and sat down as Sesshomaru shut the door and nodded at Bousan.

"Sesshomaru tells me that you are ill." Bousan announced.

"I'm fine, just tired." Kagome replied.

"We can smell when you lie miko." Sesshomaru announced icily.

Kagome let the fact slide that he called her miko but deep down inside her the old Kagome was flaring up.

"Sesshomaru." Bousan scolded. "Kagome is it? Kagome what seems to be the trouble? Your aura is reaching out for help, letting off a distress signal of sorts." He told her.

Kagome just sighed; she didn't exactly know what was wrong.

"She doesn't know either Sesshomaru." Bousan announced. "Sesshomaru, perhaps you should leave me with the young women for a little while."

"Very well." Sesshomaru replied as he swept out of the room, closing the room behind him.

"Why were you crying?" Bousan asked, sitting down in front of the fire and motioning for Kagome to join him.

"I guess memories seem to reply in my mind without my consent." Kagome told him, sitting across from him.

"Kagome, I need your permission to help you. You're miko powers, untrained I see, will purify me if you do not understand that I am not going to hurt you." Bousan replied.

"Alright." Kagome said, taking a deep breath as Bousan took her hands in his.

"Close your eyes Kagome." Bousan told her.

She did and instantly she felt better. She felt…like her old self.

"That's good. Let yourself drift into a peaceful place. Are you there Kagome?" Bousan asked and Kagome nodded. "Okay, now just let yourself go and concentrate on what exactly is bothering you." Bousan told her.

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open.

_**Okay so that's where it's ending. I know, I know it's a shorter chapter but chapter four will be coming soon. I must say that this story will be wrapped up fast. I will try and have all the chapters posted in a maximum of two weeks. I don't want to rush the story but I have another story that I want to work on but I don't want to start another and then forget about this one. So, I will write until I can not write anymore and try my hardest to update a lot so the story can be complete and I can work on the other one. Thank you for reading, I am off now to work on chapter four…and eat food. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know a very fast update; I'm going crazy trying to get my thoughts out before they disappear. On with the chapter!**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as parts of her last four years in the feudal era passed before her eyes.

_**:: Flashback ::**_

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." InuYasha announced, looking deep into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, you don't belong here, you should go home."

"InuYasha, don't say that!" Kagome replied as calmly as she could, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's true Kagome…you don't belong here. You're not trained and you slow me down." InuYasha replied.

"If I wasn't for me you wouldn't even be able to move." Kagome told him.

"I know…I know…but, I don't need you anymore." InuYasha replied.

"What about the jewel?" Kagome asked him.

"Kikyo can help me find them. Just go home Kagome." InuYasha told her as he turned and walked away.

Kagome looked down at the small chunk of jewel in the bottle around her neck and cried.

_**:: Switch Flashback ::**_

"Do you love me InuYasha?" Kikyo asked InuYasha as they stood under the god tree.

"Of course Kikyo, I never stopped loving you." InuYasha told Kikyo, unaware that Kagome was hearing everything.

"What of my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked.

"What of her?" InuYasha asked her.

"She has half of my soul." Kikyo whined.

"She won't have it for long. Just wait till we have the full jewel." InuYasha told her before he aggressively pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped, turned and ran.

_**:: Switch Flashback ::**_

"What do we have here?" Naraku asked as he peered down as Kagome.

"Back off Naraku." Kagome replied, notching an arrow into her bow.

"Come now Kagome, you know you can't kill me. Where's your half breed protector?" Naraku asked her in a menacing voice.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out and knocked Kagome bow out her hands and sent her flying back into a wall.

Kagome was pinned to the wall before she could even blink.

"Now what a predicament this is." Naraku said, looking at Kagome with an odd glint in his eyes. "How powerful I would be if I possessed the Shikon miko." Naraku mumbled as he ran his hands over Kagome's hips as his tentacles pinned her to the wall.

Kagome was screaming inside for InuYasha to come.

'He's not coming. He's really not coming' Kagome thought, something inside her snapping.

_**:: End Flashback ::**_

Kagome snapped back into reality to find herself being hovered over by Bousan and Sesshomaru.

"Easy now." Bousan announced, helping Kagome to her feet.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, running her hands through her hair.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Bousan asked.

Kagome aura flared up.

"Naraku." Kagome growled.

"Naraku?" Bousan asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"That bastard I'll kill him." Kagome seethed, her aura flaring more.

"Kagome calm down or you're going to purify us." Bousan announced, with a slight laugh in him.

"What about Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome paused thinking.

"It…It didn't happen." Kagome muttered to herself.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, his mask slipping only to be replaced in an instant.

"The last thing I remember is the last time I was fighting with Naraku. Before that…I was sitting by the fireplace." Kagome thought out loud.

"I see my work here is done." Bousan announced with a smile.

"I just have one question." Kagome announced as Bousan was heading for the door. "Why did I only experience some of my past while other parts were left out?" Kagome asked.

"That is for you to decide." Bousan replied as he swept out of the room.

Kagome was confused for a moment before she realized her mind had played moments in her life that would make the real Kagome shine through.

Sesshomaru observed Kagome with a sparked interest. Her aura was calming again, she was calm. She was also very powerful, more powerful than he knew. And the way her eyes sparkled when she was thinking.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for noticing such things about the human miko.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started. "Is there any way…that one of your men…could…possibly...train me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was now very intrigued with the young miko.

"Train you?" He asked her with a raised eye brow.

"Like to fight." Kagome replied, thinking that Sesshomaru must have some sort of brain damage to not understand what she meant.

"Very well. I will send a servant to retrieve you in the morning. As for now, I suggest you rest. The children are already asleep." Sesshomaru replied as he silently left the room.

Kagome watched the door shut and then looked back at her bed. She wasn't tired but knew she should sleep, tomorrow would be a big day, a painful one too. That much she knew.

She laid down on her bed and let her mind clear as she drifted into an uneventful, dreamless sleep.

_**I know this is a very, very short chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be longer and be juicier…I smell a first kiss but I don't know. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes! Another update! This chapter is the longest chapter written yet. I'll continue my note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**_

The new morning sun poured in through Kagome's window as she awoke to a knock at her door. It couldn't have been more than five o'clock in the morning. Kagome got out of her bed and opened the door to find a servant holding a training kimono in her hands.

"Here, my lady, lord Sesshomaru requests you in the dojo." The servant told her.

Kagome nodded, shut the door, stripped off her cloths and changed at a fast pace, for her tired self. She reopened the door and followed the servant downstairs and out into the dojo as she put her hair up in a loose bun.

Kagome stepped into the dojo to see Sesshomaru and two other youkai. The two youkai were strong. One was a panther demon, oddly enough. He had long black hair, in a ponytail, and green eyes. The other was a lizard demon that had black hair with green strikes and green eyes.

The servant disappeared as Kagome looked from one youkai to the other and finally at Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome nodded. Her guard went up, her aura flared ever so slightly. Bousan came out of another room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Kagome, sleep well?" He asked her.

"As well as I could." Kagome replied to him with a smile on his face.

"Now to make sure you don't purify two of Sesshomaru's best warriors I'm just going to bind your powers for now okay?" Bousan asked her with a warm smile.

"Alright." Kagome agreed, reluctantly.

Kagome felt as if a small box had been placed around her and she lost her breath for a minute.

"Don't worry Kagome, if you seriously feel threatened your powers will break the seal but hopefully that won't happen. I'll come see you after training to unbind your powers." Bousan announced, leaving where Kagome had entered moments before.

'Great now I'm defenseless.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"I know you are skilled with a bow so there is no need to train you in that. For now we'll settle for armed combat." Sesshomaru announced, throwing Kagome a wooden practice sword.

The lizard youkai stepped forward.

"I am Tokage." The lizard demon announced, bowing slightly before looking at Kagome.

Kagome gave him a nod, afraid her voice might betray her.

Suddenly Tokage lunged at her. Kagome moved, she didn't worry about getting away from his attack it was attacking that she was worried about.

Tokage lunged at her again and she side stepped him.

"Use your sword." Sesshomaru called to Kagome.

'Oh yeah.' Kagome thought.

Tokage thrust his sword at her and she clashed it with her own, on pure instinct. Tokage jumped and flipped as he landed behind Kagome and put his fake sword to her throat.

'No way are you losing!' Kagome thought to herself.

She thought back to her training as a kid to escape a kidnapper. Kagome kicked at Tokage's knee and, to her surprise, it connected, sending him down to one knee. Kagome whirled around with her sword at Tokage's neck.

Sesshomaru smirked on the inside. She had the fire and she had what she needed to fight she just needed to work on attacking.

Tokage smiled at Kagome and she offered him her hand. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Beginners luck." He announced in a playful manner.

Kagome laughed softly.

For some reason Kagome paying attention to Tokage angered Sesshomaru.

"Go again." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome and Tokage sparred for hour's non stop. Kagome won the occasional battle and was getting better at attacking. Kagome's body hurt. The practice sword wasn't as nice feeling as she thought. She knew she would bruise tomorrow, and bruise a lot.

By the time lunch had rolled around Kagome was so tired she wanted to sleep. They stopped for a quick lunch before Sesshomaru dismissed his two warriors.

"I will train you for unarmed combat." Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome, who was drinking a glass of refreshing water, nearly chocked on her drink when she heard that.

"Is that an inconvenience?" Sesshomaru asked, agitated.

"No…but…"Kagome trailed off, thinking off the few times Sesshomaru had tried to kill her.

Sesshomaru could read her thoughts and suddenly felt ashamed of the times he had attacked her. He had only done it because she was in front of his brother.

Kagome stood up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded and the two faced each other.

Kagome was waiting for him to teach her some sort of defensive or offensive stance when he lunged at her.

"Okay, we can just start." Kagome thought out loud.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome as he lunged at her.

Kagome moved slightly to the side, crouched and tried to sweep out Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru counted by bringing his heel up. He had expected Kagome to move but instead his boot met her face.

Kagome reeled back slightly but that only infuriated her. And when Kagome was angry…well.

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru who gracefully moved out of the way but Kagome had been planning on that and spun around. Her heel met his chest, sending him back a few steps out of pure surprise.

Sesshomaru was now angry at himself for letting his guard down.

Kagome noted the change in Sesshomaru's aura and silently gulped.

Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome who moved and blocked the kick he had sent. Kagome tried to punch him and got a lucky shot in.

Before she knew it she was pinned to the wall with a seething Sesshomaru very close to her body.

Kagome was scared…really scared…it reminded her that she was still weak. If she couldn't even handle sparring with Sesshomaru how was she supposed to handle Naraku?

Sesshomaru returned to his normal self and unpinned Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome had already taken off. The smell of salt lingered in Sesshomaru's nose and he felt a part of him feel bad. Sesshomaru, the lord of the west, felt bad.

Kagome ran past everyone and everything until she made it to her room. She opened the door and shut it behind her, sliding down it and crying.

How could she do it? How could she battle Naraku? InuYasha was right, she didn't belong there.

Kagome chocked on her own tears as she slowly crept into her bed and let the tears stain the lovely silk.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt that box inside her break as she shielded herself in own pure energy.

She laid there for about a half hour before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome called out, expecting it to be Shippo.

Sesshomaru opened the door, stepped in, closed the door and walked over to where Kagome sat with tear streaked cheeks.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Kagome said, suddenly feeling stupid for crying and wiping her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko Kagome and he wanted her. It was a stupid thought. But he wanted her. And what Sesshomaru wanted Sesshomaru got. But Sesshomaru, at the moment, didn't know what he wanted to do with her…not yet.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but was beat to the punch.

"I guess I shouldn't have just run out of there like that. It seems stupid now." Kagome told him, standing up.

A stray hair feel into Kagome's face, ruining her beautiful face. Sesshomaru brushed the hail behind Kagome's ear and Kagome leaned into his hand.

He was warm. It was comforting. He was comforting. She felt at ease around him. His touch was sending a sensation though her like no other.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's breath on his hand. He had simply brushed her hair behind her ear and already he could feel his heat rising, as well as hers.

Kagome looked at him with eyes that sparkled with a hidden lust.

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome was surprised and opened her mouth to gasp.

Sesshomaru plunged his tongue into her warm cavern.

He dominated her mouth.

He pulled her too him and divulged deeper into Kagome's sweetness. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru's inner beast responded with a growl that vibrated through his chest and made Kagome shiver.

He moved from her mouth to her neck where he kissed and nipped at the place where a traditional mate mark would be. Kagome gasped again.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's blue eyes and lost himself in them as she lost herself in his golden ones.

Sesshomaru kissed her passionately, and they both feel back on the bed behind them. He hovered over her and kissed her again, and again.

It was wrong.

Sesshomaru knew it went against everything he had ever believed.

But it felt so right.

Kagome wrapped her arms back around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him to her.

She knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

But nothing that was supposed to happen had happened so why ruin this.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and looked into her eyes, purring.

Kagome realized what had just happened and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"What now?" Kagome asked, almost afraid of the answer.

_**Alright, that's the chapter. Thing's are moving faster than I had expected. I wanted to draw the story out but I feel it needs a quick ending. There will be at least three more chapters, varying in length with a lemon, go lemons, but that will most likely be it. I know, I know, I'm horrible for rushing the story and all that but I really want to start 'Fates Game' and I'm almost tempted too and just try and update them both on regular intervals. Anyways, this will be last update for the next few days, I think. I'm going to a spa for the weekend, no computer access unfortunately. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I didn't expect to update again this weekend but the spa day really got my creative juices flowing and I just have some idea's I need to get out. Also, this story might be a little harder to finish in a few short chapters, as you'll see in the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. His usually cold, stoic eyes held mixed emotions at the question.

Kagome didn't even know the answer to her own question.

What did she want to happen next? There was no denying that what had just transpired was the greatest thing she had ever experienced with someone from the opposite sex.

Sesshomaru looked down at the beauty underneath him. He wanted to possess her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that and he wasn't ready either. Could he really love a human?

'Miko.' Sesshomaru mentally corrected himself.

He slowly rolled off her and stood, Kagome followed.

"I...umm…"Kagome stuttered, if she thought she was confused before she was now REALLY confused.

Kagome looked down at the floor, her mind chattering away like a school girl as all the pro's con's and fantasies of Sesshomaru started to flood around her brain.

"A…A servant will be up to get you for dinner. You should bathe and change." Sesshomaru announced, as if what had just transpired was a mere lapse of Kagome's mind.

Kagome nodded and watched him leave.

Had he done it on accident? Had he regretted it? Did he need to now go and sterilize himself?

Kagome groaned, feeling the slap of rejection her mind had conjured very hard.

She sulked her way to the hot springs and disrobed. She slipped into the water and hissed as the memory of her very sore body came to immediate attention.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kagome screamed in her head.

She soaked in the soothing and steamy hot spring before she washed herself and got out.

She opened the wardrobe where the beautiful kimonos were. One caught her attention.

It was a dark blue with white and silver marking on it, like the demonic marks on Sesshomaru. She touched the silk and it seemed electric in her hands.

She took it out and slipped it on, with a silver obi.

She looked in the mirror and saw someone she had never seen before.

Kagome looked at herself in awe. She was beautiful and even she couldn't deny it.

She pulled her hair up to a very tight bun at the top of her head with a few pieces of wavy raven hair framing her face.

She looked at the woman in the mirror but was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

She opened it to find another male youkai servant looking at her.

He was shocked, he had heard of the fair Kagome and her beauty but never had he seen a human female look at ravishing as she.

The servant led Kagome to the ballroom with pride, as if leading the lady of the west and not just a lady.

Kagome stepped into the dinning room and everyone was silent.

"Wow, Kagome you look really pretty!" Shippo piped up.

"Kagome-chan is beautiful! Will Kagome-chan teach Rin to be beautiful too?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome smiled at the innocence of the child but her eyes moved past the two children's and rested on the icy demon lord at the head of the table.

She sat down between Rin and Shippo and listened to them chatter aimlessly about their day and what they had done to Jaken.

"Kagome, will you play with us tomorrow?" Shippo asked her, pleading with eyes.

"Of course Shippo." Kagome replied, putting a fork of food in her mouth, which seemed to have appeared like magic.

Kagome giggled with the two children until Rin piped up.

"Sesshomaru-sama you haven't said anything about how pretty Kagome-chan is." Rin announced.

Kagome, who had been drinking her water, visibly chocked on it.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome coughed.

Rin's eyes played a sad song as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Rin pushed.

Kagome went to say something but was beaten to it.

"I do think the miko looks better than usual." Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome glared at the plate in front of her.

She stood up abruptly and walked out.

"Kagome where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Away from this asshole." Kagome breathed, shooting at glare at Sesshomaru knowing he has heard her.

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

'That jerk! Asshole! Jerk! Stupid mutt! What never he has! Kissing me and then playing as if it never happened! And what did he mean better than usual! I don't look that bad. It's not my fault I can't just wake up and be a perfect block of ice like he can. Ugh! The nerve of that guy!' Kagome ranted

Kagome flung herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

A small knock on the door caused Kagome to get up.

She opened the door angrily.

"What?" She demanded.

She looked down to see Rin and Shippo cowering from her.

"Sorry guys." Kagome replied, bending down to their level.

"Is Kagome-chan okay?" Rin asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"Do you want to come out into the gardens with us?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded and let the two children lead her out.

As she was being lead they walked past Sesshomaru study. She glared at him again as she passed and knew from his aura that he was pissed.

'Good! I hope he's pissed! Asshole!' Kagome thought bitterly.

The children lead her out into a beautiful garden but, again, Kagome's emotions kept her from seeing the beauty.

The children initiated a game of tag which Kagome fell victim too.

They played until the sun had set and it was dark out.

The laid in the grass and looked up at the stars.

Kagome was still bitter but didn't show it.

"Jaken, take the children to bed." Sesshomaru smooth voice announced.

Kagome stood up and turned around. Rin and Shippo looked at each other and then hurried off.

Kagome just glared at the demon lord and went to walk inside but he blocked her way.

"What?" Kagome demanded, trying to move around him.

He grabbed her wrist.

Kagome glared at him.

"You should learn you place." Sesshomaru growled.

"And you should learn some manners. I guess we both lose." Kagome replied sarcastically, ripping her wrist away from him.

"You are in my domain and you will do as I say." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ha!" Kagome replied. "Sorry but it's a personal rule not to listen to pompous, arrogant, assholes on a power trip!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at each other. Sesshomaru growled.

"You can not treat me like you did my idiot half brother." Sesshomaru told her with an edge on his voice.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like him!" Kagome bit back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You dare compare this Sesshomaru to that pathetic excuse for a half demon?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

Kagome was fiery but she knew that she had just made a wrong move.

"I just did." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, causing her eyes to widen. He jumped up onto a balcony and pushed into a room more regal then her own.

"You will learn your place." Sesshomaru told her, venom laced in his voice.

"Bite me!" Kagome yelled at him.

The two looked at each other but Kagome knew that she was in serious trouble.

In an instant Sesshomaru was behind her and had he by the back of her hair, pulling her hair back.

"Submit to me miko or suffer." Sesshomaru commanded her.

"I…will…not." Kagome seethed, ignoring the pain in her skull.

Sesshomaru was raging. Never had a woman refused to submit to her.

He let he go and pushed her forward. She stumbled but stood her ground.

Kagome was afraid but she would be damned if she let him see.

"Maybe if you weren't so god damn insensitive I would treat you with some respect but I don't think you deserve any!" Kagome yelled at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru growled and advanced on her.

Kagome stood perfectly still, defiantly, though her mind was screaming at her to run.

Soon Sesshomaru was only a few inches away from her and he was towering over her with a death glare.

She could hear the growls from inside him radiate through his chest.

Kagome and Sesshomaru engaged in a war of glares.

Kagome knew she was losing. His iciness and cruel nature was more than Kagome could handle but still she stood defiant.

Sesshomaru picked her and raised her over him. Kagome squeaked.

He walked over and placed Kagome on his bed and crept on top of her.

They were in the same position they had been earlier.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked him in a hoarse voice.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, which only angered her.

"Tell me!" Kagome demanded!

Sesshomaru let a smirk play across his features.

"And why do you want to know so badly miko? Are you yearning for more?" Sesshomaru asked her, as she breathed on her neck.

Kagome's whole body stiffened and her mind reeled.

"N…No." Kagome stammered out in a very unconvincing tone.

"No?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice husky and his lips just by her ear.

Kagome bit her lip and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru's smirk widened, he would possess her.

And he would start possessing her tonight.

_**Dun dun dun! Yes, I am an evil woman for leaving it there. Don't fret though, dear readers, its will only be a few short days until I update, I might even update tonight just because I'm so inspired. I finished reading a good fan fiction today; it's on my favorites list. Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter! Please review!**_


End file.
